Alison Sinclair (Earth-6)
"I know... I wasn't the favorite chapter you have written. That's okay. But I hope you'll smile when you go back and read the pages I was still a part of." : -Alison's last words to Nathan Alison Sinclair is a 17 year old girl and the ex-girlfriend of Nathan. She was first introduced in "The Investigation", having arrived to Blakewood to try to get back together with Nathan. However, Nathan was already interested in Ian at this time. Her fruitless trip to Blakewood made Alison grow jealous of Nathan's new life, making her be selected by Sarah's cult to be used as the new vessel for the demon of Envy. In the second season, Alison meets her end when the children of the prophecy unite to put an end to the demons of the seven deadly sins. Personality Alison didn't have an easy life before coming to Blakewood. These bad experiences shaped her into someone with severely low self-esteem, causing her to fall into depression various times and even being mentioned that she had suicidal thoughts often. However, on the outside, due to her looks, Alison transmits a very calm and sweet personality, a facade for those who don't really know her. When she is presented, Alison is clearly unhappy with the life she had, not having many friends and her family being highly dysfunctional, deciding to chase after the only person in te world she felt that understood her, Nathan. She does seem to put others first, caring about them more than she cares about herself. This is evidenced after trying to get back together with Nathan and the boy telling he is actually gay. Even though she is sad, she refused to acknowledge it. Instead, she told him she was proud and happy that he finally accepted who he is. However, it is revealed that Alison felt incredibly jealous of Nathan's new life, so different from the one he had with her, to the point that she was chosen as the new vessel for the demon of Envy. In her final moments, Alison had the chance to show, one last time, how the people she loves are the most important thing she had, but, at the same time, demonstrating her low self-esteem, telling Nathan how much she cared for him and that she knows she wasn't his favorite chapter in his story. Powers and Abilities Vessel of the Demon of Envy While possessed by the demon of envy, Alison acquired various demonic powers such as: * Supernatural Condition: Which includes enhanced strength and durability; * Dark Magic; * Envy Aura: Those around her would feel an overwhelming feeling of jealousy; * Envy Inducement: While possessed, Alison could control the level of jealousy inside her target, usually using this to bring out this hidden feeling and augment it; * Envy Empowerment: Alison's powers grew stronger according to the level of jealousy around her; * Envy Detection: Alison could detect feelings of envy on others, being also able to know what causes it; * Dream Manipulation; * Hell-fire Manipulation; * Exorcism Immunity. Werewolf Being a werewolf, Alison has the same powers and abilities as others from her species: * Claw Retraction; * Supernatural Condition; * Enhanced Speed; * Lycanthropic Infection; * Enhanced Regeneration; * Enhanced Smell; * Enhanced Hearing; * Night Vision; * Wolf Transformation; * Partial Wolf Transformation. Weaknesses * Vulnerable to Silver and wolfsbane, just like any other werewolf. * Forced to turn into her wolf form during a full moon, like any other werewolf. * As a vessel for the demon of envy, Alison as tried to fight for control of her own body, interrupting the demon various times. * While possessed, holy water could harm Alison, however it couldn't kill her. * While possessed, Alison could not pass a line of salt. * While possessed, Alison could be killed with a dagger of the cult of balance. * Iron can harm and even kill Alison while she was possessed. Early Life Before coming to Blakewood, it has been revealed that Alison didn't have many friends and her family was highly dysfunctional. She used to date Nathan Emmerson as he was the only one who seemed to understand her, having similar backstories. However, when Nathan left without a warning, Alison was heartbroken, doing everything she could to see him again. The girl remembers a conversation her mother had with Tracy about Blakewood. She investigated but could find nothing. This is when she decides to go to Nathan's house, where she finds a copy of the paper about Blakewood Plaza. Nathan's father shows up but Alison hides everything and manages to leave. Now knowing where Nathan is, Alison runs away from home after listening to a fight between her drunk father and her older sister, the only family the girl has, and gets into a bus that takes her as close as she can to Blakewood. From there on she asks for rides from strangers until she reaches a point where she walks. Trying to go through what she thought was a shortcut, Alison ends up lost in the middle of the endless forest. During that night, Alison is attacked and scratched in the shoulder by a werewolf. She is found by a couple who takes her to their house and take care of her for a few days so she could recover. However, during the night of the full moon in which Kara turned for the first time, the same happened to Alison, turning into a wolf and killing the couple. When she wakes up in the morning, Alison goes into shock as she finds herself covered in their blood, not knowing what she did. Afraid, she has a shower and moves on, hoping no one will ever find out what happened. Afterwards, the girl finally reaches Blakewood. Season 1 Episode 6 Alison shows up in Blakewood for the first time, surprising Nathan at Blakewood Plaza. The two talk about Nathan's new life and their former relationship, Nathan revealing to like someone else at the moment. This is when Nathan tells her he's actually gay, catching the girl by surprise. Later that day, Alison goes for a walk at the end of the day, thinking about what she sould do next, deciding she wanted to stay and start fresh, just like Nathan did. However, the girl is attracted into the middle of the endless forest by an illusion of Nathan and Ian, cast by a hooded figure. She is then hit in the head and taken away. After the group finds the cave where everyone who had been abducted was taken, Alison shows up once again, now possessed by the demon of envy, revealing her jealousy of Nathan's new life. However she escapes as a giant monster attacks and isn't seen again until the end of the episode, where she is gathered with the hooded cult. Death TBA Killed/Injured Victims * Multiple Residents of Blakewood. Relationships Nathan Emmerson : "You've accepted who you are. You're being yourself and you're happy. I'm proud of you." : -Alison to Nathan after he came out to her. Alison has really deep feelings for Nathan. She saw him as the only person who could understand her. This lead her to run away from home and find him after he left town without a warning, displaying an obsessive behaviour towards him. Although Nathan admitted he was gay, Alison doesn't acknowledge her feelings of sadness. Instead, she tells him she's proud of him and hopes he's happy. However, hearing about Nathan's new life, so different from the one he had with her, makes her grow incredibly jealous of it. It's not until her last few moments alive that Alison admits to Nathan that she loved him, knowing that could never be reciprocated. Appearances Season 1 * Episode 6 Trivia/Notes * Alison is one of two major characters to debut in season one's mid-season finale, the other being Emily Marsh. * Alison suffered from depression. * Although she was a werewolf before becoming the vessel for the demon of envy, that fact wasn't shown until after she became the vessel. * Because Alison became the vessel for the demon of envy, it is possible she never got to realize she was a werewolf. * Alison, like many other deceased characters, will be brought back to life in season 2 by Zandra and her family as a part of the undead army created for Sarah's cult. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blakewood Category:Werewolf Category:Possessed Category:Vessel Category:Earth-6 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Blakewood Characters Category:Religious Category:Depression Category:Mental Illness